Piece of Cake
by spuffy luvr
Summary: Buffy is devastated when Liam marries the woman he was cheating on her with - a woman with certain talents in the bedroom. Enter William. He knows exactly what her ex craves, and he's willing to teach Buffy the skills she lacks. But will it help her to win back her ex? Does she even want Liam back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Notes:**

This is a story of sexual awakening, and as such, delves into some of the kinkier sides of sex. I really wanted to practice writing sex scenes, okay? :) But it's not just porn - there's a whole plot and everything! **Because the content of this story violates the policies of this website, I will only post the first few chapters here. The ones without any mature content. I don't want to risk having it removed. If you wish to read the entire story, I also post at Elysian Fields and AO3****.**

Everybody has different limits for what they consider taboo or unacceptable. I don't stray into hardcore BDSM or extreme fetishes, but I will warn that there is one (brief) scene of dubcon bordering on noncon towards the end. The people who have pre-read the story thought it wasn't too extreme, but I always prefer to warn for that kind of thing ahead of time.

As always, this story is already complete, and I will post frequently. I haven't divided it into chapters yet, but it's ~100K words.

Many thanks to my wonderful betas, who previewed the story for me - Behind Blue Eyes, Margueritedaisy, and Spuffy Noelle. I asked them for big picture edits, and they were fantastic. Any errors are my own. Credit also goes to the regulars of Chatzy - where would I be without you?

I don't make any money off of this, All Hail Joss Whedon, etc, etc.

* * *

The wedding cake stood taller than she did.

Buffy took this personally. Any other wedding, any other cake, any other _bride_, and she wouldn't have. But at the risk of sounding a little bit crazy, and a whole lot self-centered, she knew she was meant to take it personally. It was a pointed message from the bride. You are nothing. Insignificant. So puny, even my cake towers above you.

Oh yeah, and I have your man.

The cake was a massive creation; a dozen layers of carefully iced perfection centered on a low table in the middle of the reception hall. Buffy sat at her assigned seat and idly imagined various ways to knock the monstrosity over without being caught. She was in the middle of working out scenario number six when a man flopped down into the empty chair beside her. Buffy wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol that rolled off of him and turned away, hoping he wouldn't try to engage her in conversation. She was miserable enough as it was without having to deal with some drunk, and had rather preferred being the only one at her lonely little table at the back of the reception hall.

"'Lo," he said. "What's your name, then, love?"

Today was so not her lucky day.

She turned back, grimacing at his rumpled appearance. A midnight blue tie hung loosely from around his neck. He'd unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, and one sleeve had been rolled up while the other dangled, cuff undone. His wrinkled jacket lay sprawled across his plate. Buffy could see it was a very nice jacket, one that didn't deserve to be treated so. Her fingers itched with the urge to smooth it out and hang it up, but she resisted. Her eyes flitted briefly over his face without taking in the details to rest on his jacket once more. "Buffy." She turned back away.

The man wasn't to be deterred. "You here for the bride or the groom?" he asked, English accent clear despite the slight slurring of his words.

_Neither. I'm here because I'm a sucker for pain and misery_.

Buffy swiveled once more, resigned to participating in a conversation. Maybe if she answered, he'd lose interest and wander off. Or maybe she could wander off. She hadn't forgotten her plan to destroy the twelve-layered reminder of everything she'd lost. Scenario number six had definite possibilities. "The groom," she said, proud of how even her voice came out. She paused, wary of engaging him. "You?"

"The bitch."

Startled, she raised her eyes to his, and was immediately struck by his miserable, heartsick expression. Set in the midst of all that agony, a pair of crystalline blue eyes gazed back at her, almost frightening in their intensity. His sneer of disgust, aimed, she presumed, at the bride, did little to disguise the fullness of his lips. Under other circumstances, Buffy might have found him attractive, but as it was, all she could see was the pain in his eyes. Pain that mimicked her own. Was he her counterpart? As jilted and jaded by the happy couple as she had been?

"Was she… were you… Close_?_"

The man – really, she would have to ask his name, otherwise she'd be stuck thinking of him as Drunk British Guy all night – exhaled noisily and ran a hand through the wavy brown hair that framed his face. He drummed long, slender fingers on the table. "Close," he snorted, before laughing humorlessly. "What does that even mean? Was Drusilla my everything? My reason for existing; my sun, my moon, and my whole sodding universe? Was she what made the day worth –"

Noticing Buffy's incredulous expression, he shut his mouth with an embarrassed wince. A waitress passed by bearing a tray of champagne glasses, and he lurched out of his chair and snagged two from her. After silently offering Buffy one, which she declined with a brief shake of her head, he drained both in rapid succession.

"Thought we were close," he said, staring into his empty glass. "Guess we weren't after all. The minute she and her old flame met up…"

No wonder he was drowning his sorrows. Buffy would be doing the same if she hadn't sworn to keep her wits about her tonight. She touched his arm. "I'm sorry."

"William."

"Huh?"

He gestured to himself. "William the Bloody Pathetic Wanker. Now that you've heard my sob story, what's yours?"

"Oh, I don't have…" The misery in his countenance stopped her lie in its tracks. Misery and company, right? "Same as yours. Except, you know." She gestured around. "Your ex stole my groom. And my wedding."

William eyed her with new interest, then snorted. "Yeah. Figures. It's just the kind of thing Dru would find amusing. Seat us two together, remind each other of what we've lost." He glared at the empty head table. "Bet she laughed herself sick at the idea."

Buffy refrained from mentioning that Drusilla sounded psychotic. Crazier than even she had given the other woman credit for, and that was plenty crazy. She couldn't help but wonder why William would miss a woman like that, because she'd be throwing a party if she were in his shoes.

Her companion leaned towards her. "Think old Liam got the worse half of the deal, though. He's one dumb sod if he left you for _her_." He leaned back again, one arm thrown over the back of his chair, and Buffy was glad he'd looked away and couldn't see the blush which stained her cheeks at his off-handed compliment. "Daft bitch," he said under his breath.

"Call me crazy, but why are you even here? Since you're obviously bitter?"

"Why you here?" he countered. "Can't imagine this is a treat for you either." He had her there. She shrugged, planning to turn away, but he leaned into her space, those intense blue eyes boring into her, prying into her secrets.

William narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, and Buffy found herself holding her breath as his gaze travelled slowly down her body. For reasons she couldn't fathom, she forced herself to hold still under his frank appraisal rather than wriggle like a pinned bug under a microscope. He leaned over to better see her sandal-clad feet, and he paused his scrutiny there for a good several seconds before dragging his eyes back upwards, the weight of his gaze as intimate as if he'd trailed his hands up her body.

Perfect stranger though he was, Buffy couldn't help but hope he approved. She'd chosen her outfit with deliberate care, with the full intention of making Liam realize just what he'd lost. Luckily, the red dress she wore was suitable enough for the wedding. Even more important, it still fit the way it had four years ago, on the day she and her ex had met. Nothing like a little heartbreak to slim her down to her college-years weight. The skirt ended just below her knees, exposing her toned calves, while the fitted bodice pushed her minimal cleavage up and left her shoulders and slim arms bare. Liam had loved this dress, and had often told her how he'd been certain she was an angel when he'd first met her. To complete her look, Buffy had brushed her long blonde hair until it gleamed, then left it unbound to cascade down her back in soft waves. With minimal jewelry and make-up just so, she felt she'd done a good job of appearing as fresh-faced and innocent as the day she'd met Liam.

Buffy knew why she was here, but she hoped it wasn't pathetically obvious to the man in front of her, whose heavy-lidded gaze now rested on her face once more. She let out her breath, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, and awaited his verdict.

"Let me guess," William said at last. "Our boy was taken with your sweet and precious self the moment he laid eyes on you. Would've been just the thing he was looking for after Dru's games. Bet you had a long courtship, all filled with innocent kisses and longing sighs. He always made you feel special. Unique. Treated you like spun glass, and kept you on a pedestal. And in return, you were more than happy to play the little girl for him. Look up to him and let him be your shining knight; everything perfect, like a fairy tale. When he finally took you to bed, it was the most beautiful, romantic night of your life. Then one day, he went away for a weekend. And another. Work-related, no worries. Until…" His eyes strayed to the main table before returning to her face, more intense than ever. "He was so sorry, but he'd made a mistake. A terrible mistake." Buffy swallowed, her mouth dry, and William smiled. It wasn't a particularly nice smile. He reached for a lock of her hair and let it trail through his fingers, and Buffy couldn't find the strength to slap his hand away. "So here you are. All set to show him your stiff upper lip. Prove he didn't destroy your very world. And while you're at it, remind him of just what he's thrown away like yesterday's garbage."

Buffy's didn't answer. She couldn't.

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

"What about you?" she bit out when she found her voice. "You must be here for the same reason."

William shrugged and slouched back in his chair. "Me? Nah, I wanna see how this farce plays itself out."

"I thought the _bitch_ was your whole universe. Your sun and moon and, god, how ridiculous and co-dependent does _that_ sound?" She felt only a small sliver of satisfaction at his pained grimace, and repressed the immediate urge to apologize. Hey, Drunk British Guy had started it.

He waved his hand carelessly, though his haunted eyes belied his casual attitude. "Eh. I thought so, but… I never did mind her crazy spells, you know, not like all the other blokes. Didn't mind taking care of her. Dru kept things… interesting. She was worth it. Still is."

"Liam seems to be willing to take on her crazy," Buffy said bitterly. "Four years with me, and then – bam – back to his ex without a by-your-leave."

"Oh, they always come crawling back to Drusilla. She has her ways. Bird's as nutty as they come, but she does know how to keep a man in her thrall." A wistful smile crossed his face, and Buffy paled at the implications. That she couldn't keep a man. That Drusilla was _better_ than she was, more worth it. That even though the crazy lunatic had broken the heart of the man sitting next to her, he'd still go back to her in a heartbeat.

And, oh… _ew_. "So, is Drusilla… not the faithful kind?"

He snorted. "God, no. She likes her fun and games. Likes all her pretty men." Buffy's abhorrence at the idea must have shown on her face, because William's expression turned lascivious. All of a sudden, it was as though an entirely different man occupied his chair, a man whose knowing, rapacious leer could only be described as pure sex. Her heart rate sped up as he invaded her space once more. "Oh, sweetheart. Nothing wrong with the pursuit of pleasure. Nothing's wrong in the bedroom, so long as everyone agrees."

"And you agreed?" she squeaked out.

"Got my share of pleasure too, didn't I? A woman that talented, you'll put up with a lot. And it was me she was with at the end of the day… or end of the night, as the case may be. Dru was faithful in all the ways that mattered between us. Till Liam came back, that is."

He blew out a ragged breath, and suddenly he was just a sad, handsome but average man once more. The transformation was a little wiggy. He stared around the room, looking bewildered. "This though. This is new. Never knew she was interested in getting married and settling down."

Buffy frowned, at a loss. William's bedroom confessions had dampened her sympathy for him considerably, what with the _ew_ factor and the predatory vibe he'd given off, but there was still that sense of in-it-togetherness. He'd been cast aside, just like her. "Well, they had to. Or, I guess they didn't _have_ to, not in this day and age, but…"

"What're you on about? Why on earth would they have to get married?"

"Because…" She trailed off, realizing he didn't know. "Because of the baby."

William started, jerking backwards so hard, he toppled out of his seat. With a baleful glare at the other guests who were eyeing him curiously, he righted his chair and sat once more, so close his knees butted hers. "What baby?"

His voice had taken on a dangerous edge, and Buffy scooted her chair back, away from him. "Dru's pregnant. It's Liam's. That's why they had the big rush wedding."

With the big, perfect cake.

"Pregnant?" To her surprise, William threw his head back and laughed. He didn't stop, not even when she tried to shush him. The other guests were openly staring now, and Buffy slunk down in her chair, mortified. She kicked him in the shin, hard, and he finally trailed off into hiccoughing chuckles. "Pregnant. Ha!" He shook his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Glad you think it's so funny."

"It's bloody brilliant!"

Buffy fixed him with a vicious glare. "Not so much from my point of view."

"Don't know what she's playing at – well, I do, actually." He nodded to himself. "Christ, Liam's stepped in it. Pregnant."

"You wanna maybe explain?"

"Simple, really. She's done the bait and switch. Tricked him into marrying her with a false pregnancy, which will – tragically, I'm sure – end in a week or two. She always did hate that Liam wouldn't stay with her. Not the way I would." William's tone was half-bitter and half-proud at that last.

She shook her head, confused. "But, how do you know-"

He grinned. "Because I was the one who drove her home and took care of her after the surgery, wasn't I? After she had her tubes tied."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Notes:

Thanks again to my fabulous betas, Behinds Blue Eyes, MargueriteDaisy, and Spuffy Noelle. And thanks for all the reviews!

Happy New Year to everybody!

* * *

Buffy's eyes widened, and her stomach plummeted. Her life had been ripped apart because a crazy woman had faked getting knocked up? It was too much to process. "I-" She lurched to her feet. "I have to tell him. Maybe it's not too late, maybe they can undo it, or something…" _Oh, god._ Of course Liam, good Irish Catholic that he was, had done right by Drusilla. But it had been a trick. A trick, and she'd lost the man she loved, but maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe…

She stumbled over William's feet and found herself in his lap. "Buffy. Buffy, shh," he said, and she realized she was crying. "Hush, love. You really want that pillock back after the way he treated you? Even if the pregnancy's fake, it doesn't change what he did."

His words sunk in, and Buffy remembered the one all-important fact she'd forgotten in the midst of her shock. "He cheated on me," she said dully. "He had to have, otherwise her ruse never would've worked." She sagged, and William wrapped his arms around her. Buffy found herself tight against his chest, her nose squished into the vee of his shirt. It was, she noted in the back of her mind, a very male chest. Nicely shaped, and firm. He smelled good too, once you got past the overlying booze smell. He ran a soothing hand over her hair, though Buffy was too distraught to fully register it.

Maybe Dru had tricked Liam into marrying her, but it still didn't change the fact that Buffy hadn't been enough for her boyfriend in the first place. Hadn't been _talented_ enough to keep his attention. Not like the crazy psycho bitch.

Once the shaking subsided, Buffy became aware of just where she was. Of the way William's large, warm hand caressed her arm, the way his nose was buried in her hair, his lips murmuring comforting words against her scalp.

Of the way she fit against him.

Wigged, Buffy jerked out of his embrace. William let her go without protest, offering a steadying hand to help her to her feet. For a moment, she stood there, poised to flee. Knowing what she did now, how could she remain here and watch Drusilla and Liam make their grand entrance? How could she watch the man she loved with all her heart toast his new bride, the one he'd found more _interesting_ than her? No. It wasn't going to happen. Buffy lunged for her handbag, but William caught her by the wrist. Surprised and confused, she stared at him, but his expression showed none of the malicious glee she'd seen earlier. Nothing but warm empathy, and compassion so transparent, it made her draw a shuddering breath.

"Stay," he said in a low, soft voice. "You run, and they win. _Dru_ wins. Don't you want to remind your honey of the mistake he's made? Make him squirm? You know he's going to spend the whole night trying not to look at you, and Dru'll notice. She'll be spending _her_ night wondering and worrying if Liam wishes he were with _you_ instead."

"You – that's –" She looked down at his hand wrapped around her wrist, and he released it. "You just want to hurt them."

"Don't you?"

Did she? God, she still loved Liam with all her heart, but –

Buffy glanced around the reception hall. She eyeballed the cake. The symbol of Dru's victory.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Just a little?"

William snorted. "It's okay, love. Doesn't make you a bad person to admit it. Just makes you honest."

She smiled despite herself. "If you say so."

He took her hand again, rubbing his thumb against her palm. Buffy felt a jolt go through her at his touch but didn't pull back. It felt nice, this comfort and attention. It was a good feeling, one she was in a bit short supply of at the moment.

The ambient noise level in the reception hall rose as more guests and the families of the bride and groom began to trickle in. Still standing there beside the table, Buffy steeled herself for the sight of Liam's parents, parents she'd expected to call her own one day soon. How much worse would the sight of Liam be? Even though she'd skipped the ceremony, she hadn't been able to resist coming to the reception, and now she wondered what had ever possessed her to torture herself this way.

William squeezed her hand and let it go. "Won't be long till the blessed couple arrives," he said. "You probably have just enough time to nip off to the loo and fix your makeup."

"Oh, _crap_! I'm all red and blotchy, aren't I?"

"Not a bit. You look beautiful, Buffy." He smiled wryly, and then said, as if it were some joke only he understood, "Effulgent, even." She had no clue what that word meant, and wasn't sure it was a compliment. Before she could ask him to clarify, he added, "Just, maybe a little smudge here and there. Nothing you can't touch up."

Her hand flew to her face. "I'll – thanks. I'll be right back."

Buffy puzzled over William as she hurried to the restroom. His quicksilver personality changes perplexed her. One minute he was malicious, the next caring and compassionate, and the next – she didn't even want to think about the brief appearance of William the lech. The fact remained that she couldn't get a bead on him. Maybe because he was drunk? She glanced back over her shoulder, but he had turned away to talk to a pair of guests that had just arrived at their table, and his back offered her no clues as to his true character.

* * *

When Buffy slid back into the seat next to him, William was surprised. And more than a little pleased. She'd seemed on the verge of doing a runner, but he must have talked her down after all. Good thing too. For all his bluster of just being there for the show, William knew he was the one who was going to come up sniveling before the night was through, and it was nice to have the other victim of this charade there by his side. Maybe together they could hold the pain at bay and muddle through, all stiff upper lip and all that rot. He wasn't nearly as composed as he'd tried to make himself out to be. Dru's absence in his life was like a burning hole in his gut, eating away at his insides, no matter how many times he told himself it was a relief to be free of her and all her games. He didn't know if what he felt for Drusilla could properly be labeled love, but whatever it was, it was passionate, and intense, and it had consumed him from the moment she'd first beckoned to him from across a room with one slim, pale finger. He'd been a slave to her every need and whim since, been willing to fulfill her every dark desire, and now – what? Now he was just some average man once more.

Not even average. Pathetic.

Nobody.

_Alone_.

God, how he wanted her back.

And the thing of it was, Dru knew it. Knew she had him still on her hook, one more fishy dangling for her to play with. One word, and he'd run straight back to her, no pride whatsoever. It galled him, but what could he do? Buffy could at least make Liam feel the pain of it. Remind him of what he'd lost. But Dru hadn't lost him. She'd just set him aside, until she was ready for him once more. No way to make her feel like she'd lost something in return.

His fuzzy mind mulled this over, worrying at it while he chatted with the fellow who'd sat down on the other side of him a minute ago. William knew being there, at the reception, was just another sign of his devotion to Drusilla. He'd have done better to not show, but the idea was unthinkable. So how to hurt her?

Liam had managed it. His walking out on Dru had been a sore point for her, something William had had to listen to her rant about over the years. The one thing Dru couldn't abide by was one of her fishies wriggling off their hook and swimming free. It made her crazy – crazier than usual. Look at the lengths she'd gone to to get him back.

William thought of the girl sitting next to him, and then it hit him. How they both could take their revenge.

He turned away from the bloke next to him, mid-sentence, and faced Buffy.

"How do I look?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Better?"

William leaned towards her and took over the job of adjusting her hair. "Perfect. Better than perfect."

Buffy flashed him a drawn smile. "Thanks."

"So. You still up for a little revenge? Get a bit of your own back?" He left his hand cupped over hers, since she'd seemed to draw comfort from it earlier. And, truth be told, he liked touching her. She was soft, and smelled nice, and had made endearing little noises when he'd petted her just so during her crying jag.

"I – I guess?" She glanced towards the center of the room, where the wedding cake stood in all its iced glory, and straightened her shoulders. "Yes. And please tell me it can involve the cake? I've got all kinds of ideas."

He frowned, confused. "Huh?" _Cake?_ He had no idea what she was on about, but her face was the most animated it had been all night. Some part of William was ready to promise anything to keep it that way. He always had been a sucker for a pretty face. "Yeah, sure, 'course."

Buffy smiled then, for real, and her previous sweet good looks paled in comparison to the beauty before him now. William gaped at her, trying to marshal his scattering thoughts before they could float away and be replaced by sonnets. "I… uh… that is…" The noise in the room surged, and he shook himself back to coherence. "Hear all the fanfare? They're coming now. So listen carefully. I'll explain properly in a minute, but for right now, if you want to do you worst, hit them the hardest, will you trust me and do as I say?"

She eyed him curiously, but only said, "Sure. Why not."

"When they come in, go ahead and look at Liam if you want. Give him one of your dazzling smiles, even. But don't draw it out. Quick curious glance, quick smile, no more than you'd give a casual friend, and straight back to me."

"Why-"

"Trust me."

"And you?"

He shrugged. "Will only have eyes for you."

Buffy made to protest, but as one, everybody save them rose to their feet and turned towards the entrance. She held William's eyes a moment longer, searching them, then nodded and stood as well.

* * *

Buffy's mind whirled. She had a vague inkling of William's plan – even if the bride and groom had been the ones to do the leaving, it still would be painful for them to see their cast-offs not exactly caring about being cast off. She didn't think it was an especially vengeful or clever plan, but maybe William had more in mind. She'd have to wait and see. Either way, it couldn't hurt. In the meantime –

There her love stood, tall and handsome, broad shoulders filling out his tux. Liam beamed his perfect smile at his guests while his crazy, skanky bride clung to him like a limpet. Despite the crowded room, his gaze seemed to snap straight to Buffy's face. She could feel the crackle of energy between them, see the way his expression softened, and Buffy instantly forgot any plans for revenge. All she wanted was to run to Liam and throw her arms around him. Explain how it had all been a mistake and let him take care of it, the way he had always taken care of their problems. She felt her own face softening in return, but in the split second before William brushed his hand against hers under the table, she remembered why Liam remained across the room from her, some other woman on his arm. She dialed up the intensity of her smile into something bright and cheerful and completely indifferent, and forced herself to turn away before she could lose her resolve.

Despite her minor victory, she didn't feel so great – seeing her love with some other woman on his arm had left Buffy feeling faint. Lids squeezed shut, she clenched her fists and wrestled her emotions under control. When she opened her eyes again, William's compassionate face gazed back at her, his expression morphing into something so intense, it took her breath away. Her ex had never once looked at her the way William was now – as though she was his whole universe, and he would die without her. Was this the kind of look he'd given Drusilla? _Lucky bitch_. How could she have thrown such devotion away?

William wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "There now, hardest part is over." Before she could respond, his hand slid down her bare spine, and then further still. It came to rest on her lower back, just a little too low to be a casual touch.

Buffy stiffened. The slow descent of his hand against her skin had been distracting in a way she hadn't been prepared for, and she could feel the heat of his hand through her thin dress, one finger dipping between the globes of her ass. A part of Buffy screamed for her to assert herself. To throw his hand off and demand how dare he touch her in such a personal manner. But the other… The other part was reacting very positively to how his hand rested casually on the swell of her buttocks. Her nipples pebbled against the fabric of her dress, ratcheting up her arousal, and Buffy was shocked with herself. She was letting a perfect stranger practically feel her up while the man she loved watched from across the room – and she was enjoying the stranger's touch so much, she almost didn't care. What the hell was wrong with her?

Disgusted and humiliated, she began to move away. William moved with her. "Act natural. The big lug can't take his eyes off you."

"You're in serious violation of my personal boundaries, asshole," she hissed back. "I didn't give you permission to touch me that way."

"Thought you trusted me?"

"Not anymore. Get your hand off me."

He did – but in a way that made it clear it was his idea and not at her insistence. William ghosted his hand along her arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Her nipples pebbled further, and desire unfurled in her belly. Buffy ruthlessly ignored it. Arrogant perverts did _not_ turn her on, no matter what her stupid, traitorous body might think.

She twitched away from him, and he smirked at her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm done. Liam's already gotten enough of an eyeful to make sure he'll be watching you all night long."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, then sat primly in her chair, rearranging herself until she felt in control once more. William followed suit, far more at ease. "If your clever plan is based on nothing more than pawing at me, I think we're done here. I could have brought a date if all I wanted to do was make him jealous."

William smiled the nasty smile he'd given her earlier. "Ah, but what you don't realize is that Liam and I go way back. He knows me a far sight better than you think. So the fact that it's _me_ pawing at you – and you encouraging me?" He winked, which Buffy took to mean he knew he was pushing his luck with the encouraging bit. "Is going to work him up good and proper. We might even see punches thrown before the night is through."

"How very caveman," Buffy scoffed. "You're such a – a man!"

He shrugged. "So is your honey."

"And how does this benefit you? Besides getting to put your hands all over me?"

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you? Trust me, I'm not the least bit interested."

Buffy pursed her lips and refused to be hurt by his assertion. He liked _Drusilla_, after all. Didn't say much for his taste. "And I'm still not seeing how you benefitted from that little stunt. Not like your crazy ex-ho cares who you paw."

William bristled. Rather than give in to her natural inclination to apologize, Buffy did her best to return the nasty smile he'd given her. To her surprise, he laughed. "Ooh, kitty's got claws. You ever let Liam see the sharp side of your tongue? Bet you never did. You were all sweetness and sugar for him, weren't you."

"That's because _he's_ not an asshole," she muttered. William snorted and cast a glance to where Liam sat with his new bride, and Buffy flushed.

Before she could open her mouth to retort, he said, "D'you know how beautiful you are right now? With your eyes flashing fire and your cheeks full of color? Much better than the pale imitation of moments ago." He gave her a look of frank admiration, and Buffy didn't know whether to blush or lash out at him some more. "You've got Liam's eyes glued to you for sure now. Oi – don't peek!"

Buffy stopped mid-swivel. "So this is your big plan? Piss me off? I don't think I like it any more than your previous one."

"Stopped you from being all mopey, didn't it?"

Her lips twitched. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't pull out the 'congratulations on your evil genius plan' any time soon."

"You think you've got a better idea? 'Cause I'm telling you, this one's working just fine."

"Say it is. Say you're right, and the man I love only has eyes for me – which I'll have to take your word for, since you won't let me look for myself. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Nothing noble about it" he said. "I'm getting just as much out of this as you are. More, even. Firstly, Dru realizes she doesn't have a firm a hold of Liam as she thought. On top of which, I haven't so much as glanced at Dru since she walked through that door, which, contrary to what you think, is bothering her a great deal. I was the faithful one, yeah? The one who worshipped the ground she walked on, and stayed with her through it all. Me paying her no nevermind is a possibility she couldn't have even fathomed. Bet you anything she's already plotting to find out if I'm still on her hook."

Buffy didn't have anything to say to that. What could she say? Gee, sounds like you guys had a hell of a twisted relationship? They sat in silence, William's eyes never leaving her face, until she began to fidget. "So what's the next step in your big evil plan?"

He grinned. "Figure the key to making both of them miserable is to keep Liam's attention on you. Anything that makes Dru think she's losing him so quickly will send her insane with jealousy." It was Buffy's turn to snort at his choice of words, and William's lips quirked. "If she thinks she's losing both her boys at the same time – who knows what she'll get up to by the end of the night."

"And should we be encouraging the crazy woman? You're already predicting violence for Liam. What if Drusilla pulls a gun, or something?"

"Dru's not dangerous," he said, though his eyes slid to one side, and Buffy didn't quite believe him. "At any rate, it's double the whammy for her if both her boys are pining after _you_. Sweet, innocent, little Buffy. She tried to steal away what was yours, but you're the one who comes out the winner of her game. She'll be desperate to know what you have to offer that she doesn't."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean, besides my sanity? But, okay. I see where you're going with this. I think I like your plan so far, although I still say the cake needs to go." William frowned at her. "It's bigger than me," she added, and his frowned deepened.

"And she calls Dru crazy," he muttered under his breath, but not so low that she couldn't hear it.

Buffy glared at him. "She had the cake made bigger than me on purpose. Because she _is_ crazy. It's, like, a message."

William squinted at her, then turned to assess the wedding cake. "You know, wouldn't surprise me if you're right."

"See! So, obviously the cake is evil and must die. Wanna help?"

"What's your plan? Toss a grenade at it and run?"

"Well –" Buffy had been about to detail her ideas, but just then Liam stood and addressed the room.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming today, to help us celebrate this happy occasion. Look how beautiful my bride is. Aren't I the luckiest man alive?" Drusilla simpered by his side, and Buffy spun back to William, unable to listen to another word. Bile burned the back of her throat, and she felt close to vomiting. She wasn't surprised to see that William was watching her rather than the happy couple.

Blinking back tears, Buffy leaned towards him. "I think _right now_ would be a very good time for the next step of your plan."

"The next step?" He rubbed at his jaw, briefly, and offered her a crooked smile. "You need to let me seduce you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll post one, maybe two more chapters here, and then things will start getting too steamy for this website. You can follow along at Elysian Fields or Archive of Our Own, same penname and same title.

* * *

Buffy goggled at William, her eyes so wide it felt like her eyeballs might tumble right out. "Wh-_what_?"

"_Pretend_ to let me seduce you," he clarified quickly. To her surprise, his expression turned hesitant, rather than the carnal leer she'd expected of him. "Gotta make Liam believe it, though."

"_Why?_"

She had to stop squeaking like that around him. It wasn't very dignified. And she _definitely_ had to stop thinking about how she maybe wouldn't mind if William seduced her for real. Just because he was handsome, and smelled fantastic, and made her skin goose bump, just because she was the very definition of lonely…

"Look, I told you he knows me, right? He knows I'm… not innocent. And you represent something to him, Buffy. You represent that innocence and purity he craves. That he wishes he could have back. Liam never once suggested anything remotely kinky during your lovemaking, I'd wager."

Buffy shook her head. "No. Definitely no kink for us. Buffy's bed was a kink-free zone." She blushed as she realized she'd just admitted something very personal to a relative stranger.

Shutting up now would be good.

But it was true - they'd rarely even varied out of the missionary position, and then only when Buffy had insisted she wanted to try something different. Liam had always discouraged her from any kind of experimenting, and she was beginning to understand why. "So…"

"So. He's going to be worried sick about me despoiling you. Debauching you good and proper. Especially after you and I leave before the evening is through, all cozied up together."

"Do…" Buffy swallowed her question. _Do you think he'll come after me?_ No need to sound so pathetic. And anyway, what would she do if Liam did try to play the rescuing hero, intent on saving her virtue? Take him back, wedding ring on his finger be dammed?

"Do it," she said instead.

* * *

William considered the woman in front of him. After her virulent reaction to his wandering hand, he'd half-expected Buffy to denounce his proposal in no uncertain terms. But to his surprise, she seemed game for it. Pretending to seduce her wouldn't be much of a hardship; no, the hardship would be remembering it was no more than a ruse. He was more than willing to take sweet Buffy to bed. William suspected there was a wild, passionate woman hidden beneath the demure persona she projected, and the mere thought of being the one to encourage her to explore her naughtier fantasies was making him harder than he'd been in a long while.

He shifted in his chair to hide the evidence of his arousal, reluctant to give his attraction away. Despite his considerable expertise when it came to the kinkier side of sex, he didn't have much experience with women outside of Dru. The girls he'd known during adolescence hadn't wanted nice-guy, head-in-the-clouds William for anything more than homework help, and when the time had come to go to university across the pond, in America and away from his over-protective mum, the change in scenery hadn't done much for his luck with women.

It wasn't until his sophomore year that he managed to lose his virginity. Under the influence of copious amounts of warm beer, he'd let slip he'd never even been snogged to a semi-drunk coed at a sorority party, which had earned him a fumbling, awkward pity fuck in somebody's dark and messy bedroom, along with a case of the clap. The next year, a slightly more self-confident William managed to ask out a fellow history major. They hadn't made it past a handful of dates and some desperate groping before Dru had ensnared him in her web, and being loyal by nature, the only time William had ever had sex with another woman since was at her command. After seven years with his dark princess, he still barely needed two hands to count his sexual partners.

So, what with his lack of experience in picking up the fair sex, he was grateful his grand plan to seduce Buffy was only a charade. Knowing she wouldn't turn him down no matter how pitiful his attempt, not unless he managed to piss her off completely, gave him the courage to play the part of a Lothario with confidence. William knew he had more to offer a woman than he once did, but still. His ego had never quite recovered from the humiliations of his youth.

Buffy watched him expectantly, waiting on his move.

_Right. Quit agonizing over what a pathetic wanker you are and get on with it already._

It wasn't as if he even had to pretend very hard. Liam couldn't hear what they were saying; it all came down to touch. And William was more than willing to touch the beautiful woman staring at him with big, hazel eyes. He started by scooting his chair closer. "Too bad the dancing hasn't begun yet. This would be right easy, then."

"You think you're that good a dancer, huh?"

William curled his tongue behind his teeth. "Oh, I've got the moves, sweetheart. It's all in the hips, and these hips? Know just how to bump and grind. Vertically _and_ horizontally." He waggled his eyebrows for good measure, and Buffy turned an interesting shade of red. He was probably going to go to hell for teasing the poor girl so, but she made such a pretty picture, he didn't care.

"P-pig."

_If only you knew._

"Sorry, love. Sometimes my mouth runs ahead of me." He paused, and when Buffy smiled faintly, he felt safe to continue. "Come on then, lean forward a bit. Put your hand on the table, so I can hold it."

"I feel so silly."

"Didn't you ever act? Or perform?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I mean, I guess I ice skated, but not really the same. Getting up on a stage? So not my thing."

She leaned towards him nonetheless, and placed her hand where he could reach it. William overlaid it with his, thumb stroking the sensitive pad of flesh between her thumb and forefinger. He smiled reassuringly. "Consider this your acting debut, then. 'Sides, shouldn't be so tough to pretend a handsome, charming devil like myself has caught your eye." He winked at her, and Buffy laughed.

"Oh, who's full of themselves now? I think my mother warned me about men like you."

"Good thing she's not here, then, isn't it?"

Her smile dimmed. _ Uh-oh_. Obviously he'd put his foot in it, somehow. Before he could figure out how to apologize, she spoke. "So. If you're going to be debauching me later, I insist on knowing a bit more about you first. Favorite food, astrological sign, if you have any siblings. You know, the usual things."

William took the reprieve offered, and they made idle chitchat for a few minutes while the catering staff began to serve the meal. He learned her favorite food was chocolate ice cream to his spicy chicken wings, she was an Aquarius to his Virgo, and that she had one younger sister to his none. By the time their meals were set before them, he'd also discovered they lived on opposite sides of Los Angeles, and she lived with and worked alongside her father at an insurance company.

He had to let go of her hand so they could eat, but he made up for it by feeding her bites of his dinner and encouraging her to do the same. They couldn't easily continue their conversation since the wedding party was busy making their speeches now, but neither of them paid any attention to the head table. Instead, they continued to whisper and giggle together, and share bites of their meals. William hammed it up when she offered him a taste of her fish, sucking in his cheeks and moaning indecently around her fork. Buffy laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, and he ducked out of her reach, using the opportunity to sneak a glance at the newlyweds.

And, oh, had Liam's attention ever been caught. William was surprised the back of his head hadn't caught fire from the man's blazing gaze. He smirked at the groom and Liam's mouth thinned, expression promising retribution. Angling himself so Buffy couldn't see what he was doing, William made a rapid series of crude gestures behind her back, indicating to Liam all the things he 'intended' to do with her later on.

The older man half-rose from his seat, an ugly snarl etched upon his handsome face, but Drusilla shot William a dirty look and caught her new husband about the arm, refusing to let go. The groom resettled himself in his chair, obviously unwillingly, and William blew him a mocking kiss before turning back to Buffy before she could clue in to the silent exchange.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but the evening's turning out to be one of the better ones I've had in a long while," he told her. And it was true. Not only had he found a way to stick it to the newlyweds in a most satisfying manner, Buffy was enjoyable company in her own right. Even though the comfortable numbness of his earlier quality time with Mr. Jack Daniels had faded to no more than a gentle buzzing in his head, William still felt surprisingly content.

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Who'd have thunk it? I'm actually having fun."

William grinned back. "Me too." He reached out to run his hand down her bare arm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips, and was delighted when he heard her breath catch. At least he wasn't the only one affected by their little dance. "Knowing there's no need to _actually_ impress each other helps take the pressure off. Let's us just have fun."

"Yup, it sure helps with the whole awkward tension thing." She gave him a mischievous look. "But just so you know? You haven't impressed me one bit, yet."

"Oh ho! You either, missy!"

"Good!"

"Good!" he repeated. She stuck her tongue out, and William darted his hand out and caught the end between his fingertips before she could retract it.

"Uh! 'Ey! Yet oh!"

"Not unless you promise to put that tongue to better use."

Buffy glared at him. "And I suppose you have ideas on how I can do that," she said when he released her. "Pig."

He hadn't been thinking along those lines, but now that she'd mentioned it, all kinds of naughty images ran through his head. Buffy on her knees, those pretty, pouty lips worshiping him. Maybe with her hands tied behind her back, _his_ hand fisted in her hair. _Fuck_. The erection that had waned over the course of dinner returned with a vengeance. "Not what I had in mind," he said in a low, deep voice. "But if you're offering…"

"You wish!"

William leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I do."

She jerked away. "Are – are we still just pretending?" Hazel eyes, wide and round and unsure, begged him to say yes.

"'Course we are." Buffy had turned as skittish as a colt, and it wouldn't do to unnerve her. Not when they'd been getting along so well. "Just playing with you, love."

Lips pursed, she nodded, but kept her new distance. William sighed, and the blood that had been diverted to his nether regions returned to his brain once more. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just been a long time since I've flirted with a man. Not that we're flirting!" she said quickly. "But, you know. Kinda out of practice. I'm not really _that_ much of a prude. I can handle a little innuendo. Usually." She kept her eyes trained on the table the entire time she was speaking, and William knew she was more discomfited than she'd let on.

"Hey." He bent so that he was in her line of vision. "You should never let anyone make you feel uncomfortable, even if it is just playing around. When I go too far, tell me to sod off and I will. No hard feelings. Can't properly call it playing if you're not having fun."

"Thanks." She fiddled with her napkin, then jerked her head towards the other couple at their table. "I'm going to stop being rude Buffy and socialize for a minute. Maybe we could think about leaving soon? If you still wanted to leave together? I don't… I'm starting to get kinda tired. Too much drama for one day."

Stupid, stupid big mouth. William's only consolation was that she intended to continue on with their ruse. He hadn't chased her off entirely, although it didn't escape his attention that he'd just blown it with the girl and she was only still talking to him thanks to their prior agreement. He bit back a sigh. "Just say the word when you're ready."

* * *

Buffy wrapped up her conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Lomato when the muted clinking of silverware against dinner plates died down to a restless rustling, the shift in noise signifying the expectation that something else was about to happen. She wasn't up for whatever came next – more toasts, dancing, and – ugh – the cake. Nope. To hell with her crazy plans for toppling the sucker. All Buffy wanted to do was get out of there. She hadn't been kidding when she'd told William she was done. So long as Liam had realized his mistake in leaving her, mission accomplished.

Squirming a little in her seat, she wasn't sure what to say to the man next to her after the uncomfortable note they'd ended their last conversation on. Buffy hoped he didn't think she was nothing more than an uptight stick-in-the-mud. She certainly didn't think of herself that way – once upon a time, she had known how to flirt with a man. How to give as good as she got in the innuendo department. What had happened to her? When had she become this mouse of a woman? A frown crossed her face as she wondered if this was why she'd lost Liam. Maybe she hadn't been playful enough for him? She certainly hadn't been _talented_ enough. Some part of her protested the idea – Liam had liked her this way. As William had said, her ex had wanted her to play the sweet and innocent for him, had wanted to be her protector, and she had the feeling his observations were on the nose.

So why hadn't it been enough? Buffy twisted in her seat, just enough to peek at the newlyweds out of the corner of her eye.

Just enough to see that, yes, Liam was watching her.

She swiveled the rest of the way, a sharp stab of longing making her stomach clench and her eyes tear up. Desperate to hide her emotions, she tried to flash Liam the same dazzling, careless smile she'd managed earlier, but it felt more like a pained grimace. Her ex smiled in return, half toasting her with his champagne glass, and Buffy spun away before she could burst into tears.

"I'm ready," she said sharply, without preamble.

William looked up, startled, and must have seen the tears she was holding back because he reached to take her hand. "What is it?"

"I'm ready," she repeated. "Like, _really_ ready. I – I can't be here anymore."

"What about the cake?"

"I don't _care!_" The backs of her eyelids burned, and Buffy bit the inside of her cheek. She would not cry again, not tonight. Not in front of Drusilla. She reached for her purse, ready to leave with or without him.

Once again, he grabbed her by the wrist. "All right, love. We'll go. Let's do it right, though. Can you hold it together just another minute or two? Make it look good?"

Buffy was about to say no, and then she heard Liam's laughter booming across the room. Her partner-in-crime was right. If her ex could still laugh like that, then he wasn't hurting enough. She and William had to make an exit that would be noticed. She took a deep breath. Let it out. Did it again. "Okay."

After one more deep breath, this time for courage, she leaned forward, napkin in hand, and used it to wipe an invisible speck of food from the corner of William's mouth. He gaped at her, blue eyes wide with shock, and Buffy somehow managed not to jerk away despite his obvious surprise at her daring, surprise that nearly outmatched her own. She dabbed again, more slowly this time, and placed her other hand on his thigh to steady herself as she moved closer.

"Bloody hell. Now you're getting it," he breathed. His leg muscles bunched and trembled under her hand, and Buffy felt a thrill of pride run through her when she gave a small squeeze and he swallowed visibly in response.

Maybe sweet little Buffy had something to offer after all. Encouraged, she scooted to the end of her chair and fluttered her eyelashes at him, fingers still kneading his firm thigh through the fabric of his trousers. "You know, I just can't seem to get this sauce off." She was so close now, she could feel the heat radiating off his chest. With careful deliberation, she dropped the napkin in his lap and used her thumb to rub at the invisible speck, then let her fingers stray along his lower lip. His skin felt soft, and kissable, and Buffy discovered that she wanted to know what his mouth tasted like. Nostrils flaring, William closed his eyes, eyelashes long and dark against his cheek. He looked so delicious that her desire to press her lips to his came close to overwhelming.

With a gulp, she jerked back, hands to herself once more. Several seconds passed before she dared to look up. William's eyes bore into hers, stormy and intense, and all of a sudden, it didn't feel like they were acting. It felt very, very real.

And very, _very_ dangerous.

Buffy slid further backwards. "So, how was that? Did I make it look good?" Damn, she'd sounded all breathy, not firm and casual like she'd meant to.

"Made a believer out of me." The deep reverberations of William's low, rough voice had her repressing a shiver. She couldn't repress the way her nipples tightened, though, or the way her thighs clenched.

_Shit, shit, shit._ What had just happened? A line had been crossed, and Buffy didn't know how to un-cross it. Maybe she could distract him. Play it off. "And the Emmy goes to me!" she chirped, desperately hoping he would believe her, or at least play along.

William stared at her for a long minute, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. His tongue darted out to lick the corner of his mouth, then followed the path her fingers had taken across his lower lip. Buffy found herself unable to breathe, and when he leaned forward, closing the space between them, she thought he was going to kiss her. Part of her hoped he would. Instead, he whispered, "Liam is a goddamned fool."

She didn't have a response, and he spared her the need to think of one by standing up and shrugging on his jacket. "Time to make our getaway, love." Buffy nodded and rose as well, and it didn't take any effort on her part to keep her eyes locked on William's face. Standing next to him, she found he was only a little taller than she was in her heels. Liam had always towered over her, but William would be just the right height for leaning up on her tippy-toes and kissing.

_Bad Buffy! No more lusty thoughts! _

Despite her inner monologue, she tucked her arm into William's without any encouragement on his part, and he grinned at her. "Shall we, my lady?"

A sudden concern struck her. "Is everybody staring at us?" Buffy was positive all eyes had focused on them, these fringe guests who were daring to leave before the festivities were through. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was causing a scene, and she was about to do just that.

"Who the bloody hell cares? Chin up, and whatever you do, don't let on that it bothers you. I'm the only one here that matters to you at the mo', remember?"

She smiled weakly. "Not caring. All wrapped up in you instead. Right. I can do that." Buffy gripped his arm and together they navigated the outskirts of the reception hall, eyes straight ahead or on each other. Her legs shook more and more with each step she took, and it required all of her willpower to keep from glancing toward the head table before they stepped through the doors and out into the hallway. She sagged the minute they were around the corner, only William's strong arm keeping her upright.

"Shit. I can't believe I actually did it."

William tipped her chin up. "You were incredible."

Buffy tried for a laugh, but it wouldn't come. "Wow. Just. Okay." She shook herself, and straightened. "Thank you, William. You made this night bearable. More than bearable."

"The pleasure was all mine, Buffy." He fidgeted a moment before adding, "Night's not through, though."

"It's not?"

He shook his head. "Can guarantee the newlyweds will be stopping by my hotel room before they head off to theirs. Take a gander at whether I managed to seduce you after all. Think how much better it'll be if you're actually there."

Oh. _Oh_. He was inviting her back to his room? Buffy gulped at the images coursing through her brain. Just her and William, all alone, with nowhere to sit but on a huge, soft bed? _Guh_. Hello, temptation. With the way her body was reacting to the man beside her, Buffy could easily envision herself letting him take away the heartache, if only for one night.

"This – this is still just part of the game, right? Just… pretend?"

William hesitated a split second. "Just pretend," he agreed, and she swallowed again. He didn't sound so sure himself, and while she might be tempted, casual sex was not something Buffy Summers had ever engaged in. Certainly not with a near stranger.

"I – I better not. I have a long drive ahead of me, and –"

"Of course. No worries." He squeezed her hand and let go. Buffy was disappointed when he moved away, but an instant later, he'd turned back. "It probably wouldn't be that long. Bet they'll be by in an hour. Less, even."

She opened her mouth to decline a second time.

"Well… okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Before she could manage to retract her words, Buffy found herself alone in a hotel room with a stranger.

A sometimes kind, sometimes creepy stranger, who had made her laugh on a night when she'd been certain there could be nothing but tears.

A _gorgeous_ stranger, her body insisted. One who made her pulse race, and her skin tingle, and her inhibitions disappear.

Luckily, there was more than just a bed in his room, because those disappearing inhibitions might've had her tackling William onto it. As it was, she sat on one end of a plush couch, William on the other, the pair of them as awkward as teenagers despite their earlier camaraderie. Buffy hoped the newlyweds would stop by soon. She snuck a glance at her watch, wondering how long she should give it before she made her excuses and left.

William rubbed the back of his neck. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"I could put the telly on."

She shook her head, and they sat in silence. After several more attempts at conversation fizzled, Buffy said, "Here's the thing. I don't get why Dru put us together. I know you think she did it for the chuckles, but she had to have realized we'd talk to each other. And figure out how she tricked Liam."

He snorted. "She's crazy, not an evil genius. Not like it matters now. She already got what she wanted."

"But if I tell him the truth, he won't stay with her."

"You gonna take him back?"

Would she? Hadn't that been the whole point of coming tonight? To remind Liam of what he'd lost – and get him back? Buffy didn't feel ready to answer that particular question. "That's beside the point. Her scheme fails, sooner or later."

William shrugged. "She lost him for four years. Doubt she planned much beyond this moment."

"And this is the woman you're pining after. Seriously?"

The moment the words left her mouth, his expression turned so cold, Buffy had to repress a shiver. "You wouldn't understand."

"Get no argument from me."

She figured she couldn't make the painful silence that followed any worse, but it took more than one aborted attempt before she found the courage to voice her question aloud. "Doesn't it bother you that Dru cheated on you?"

"Wasn't cheating," he said immediately. "Not in the way you mean it."

"But, what about with Liam? Did you know they were –"

"Oh, I knew the sod was back." He chuckled darkly, and all of a sudden Buffy didn't want to know how he knew. William gave her another of those penetrating looks. "Whatever my relationship with Dru, or Liam, you didn't sign up for that kind of thing. You expected your sweetheart to be faithful, and he should have been. I stand by my earlier statement: he was a fool."

The lump in her throat seemed enormous, but Buffy somehow swallowed past it. "Um, thanks?" She fidgeted with her purse for a moment, wondering just how far he would let her pry into his life. "So… were you happy? Having a… whaddyacallit. Open relationship? Did that really work for you?"

William grew quiet. When the silence stretched on, she wondered if he intended to answer, or if she'd gone too far. Just as she decided to ask him a different question, he spoke. "It isn't my natural inclination. To share. But I knew what I was getting into, knew I had no right to complain. And Dru and me, we were good together. She brought me out of myself. Saw what no one else could."

Well, that was just – sad, really. The way he explained it, it sounded as though he'd settled for Drusilla because she'd been the first to pay him any attention. Buffy almost said, "I'm sorry," but she stopped herself. She didn't want to offer pity. She couldn't think of what to say, though, and had almost settled on a noncommittal 'Huh' when there was a rapping at the door.

As one, they swiveled towards the sound. "Huh," William said. "Didn't think they'd be here this quick."

Buffy felt it hadn't been near quick enough. "So what now?" she whispered.

"Act Two." He looked her over. "'Fore I let them in, muss up your hair and clothes." He set to work on his own shirt, further disheveling his already disheveled self.

"Right. Because – with the debauching." Buffy toed her sandals off, then scrubbed her hands through her hair, tangling it this way and that.

The rapping at the door repeated. "Sod off!" he snarled, loud enough to be heard out in the hallway. "Busy in here."

"Aren't – aren't you going to answer? I thought that was the whole point."

William grinned. "Baby, if I really was busy with you, I'd be in no rush to answer the door. And you'd be in no rush to let me." She flushed. "Oh, now that's good. Puts a little color in your cheeks. But not quite enough." He reached for her, but froze when a lilting female voice sounded on the other side of the doorway.

"Spike, my darling boy. Don't you want to kiss the new bride for luck?"

Buffy froze along with him, mesmerized by the swirling emotions in William's clear blue eyes. Hurt, longing, betrayal, sorrow… It all added up to heartbreak, and despite her own pain and confusion, she couldn't help but feel for the man next to her.

He screwed his eyelids shut and swallowed heavily. "Bugger off, Dru."

"It's okay." Buffy reached out and laid her hand on top of his. "You don't have to see her. We don't have to do this."

His eyes popped open, pinning her with their intensity. "Buffy…"

"Don't sing such a sad song, sweet William. Come out and play with your princess."

Before Buffy knew what was happening, William had crushed her to him, one hand tangled in her hair, mouth hard and insistent on hers. Her lips burned from the intensity of his kisses, and desire shot through her, turning her muscles to jelly. William kissed her as though it was his right to, as though he was dying from lack of oxygen and only she could breathe life into him. Surprised, Buffy forgot to be angry at the liberties he was taking. She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth, and scrabbled at the buttons of his shirt. Like some wanton hussy, she found herself trying to climb into his lap and get closer.

He pulled back, eyes dark, breathing ragged, and Buffy whimpered at the loss. "Now you look properly seduced," he said, and she felt as though he'd sucker-punched her.

What a foolish, inexperienced girl she was. William hadn't kissed her because he wanted to; he'd kissed her to maintain their ruse. And while he'd been busy strategizing, she'd lost herself in his heated touch, forgetting why she was in his room in the first place.

She slid off his lap and automatically began to straighten her clothes.

"No, don't. You look perfect."

With his dilated pupils and kiss-swollen lips, William appeared as ravished as she felt, and Buffy couldn't help but hope he'd been affected as well. The heaving of his chest didn't seem feigned. It wouldn't be fair if he hadn't felt the same desperate desire as he'd aroused in her.

"You should get the door," she whispered. He held her eyes a moment longer, searching for something in her face. William opened his mouth to speak, but there was a scratching at the door, like that of a cat. He scowled and turned away.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." He whipped the door open. "What is it, Dru? I don't have time for your games right now."

Buffy held her breath as Drusilla slid past him into the room, her glittering eyes fixed on Buffy. This was the first time she'd seen the other woman up close, and beautiful didn't begin to describe her. Buffy knew Drusilla was older than Liam, and since Liam was almost ten years her senior, that made Drusilla close to forty. She didn't appear it, though, and Buffy was disappointed to find there was nothing in the other woman's appearance she could mock. Dru's classic beauty only strengthened her own feelings of inferiority, and she had to fight hard to keep her gaze steady.

"My Spike has succumbed to the lure of the sunshine. Nasty sunshine. She doesn't know our ways." Dru cocked her head. "Are you teaching them to her as a wedding present for our Angelus?"

_Spike? Angelus? Sunshine?_ What the hell was the psycho bitch talking about?

"It's been so long since we've had somebody this sweet to play with. Not since you, my pretty boy. Bet she tastes like lollipops and gumdrops."

William shook his head. "Go on, Dru. You've had your fun. Leave us alone now. You didn't want any part of me anymore, remember? Got yourself hitched to Liam. He's the one you're wanting."

"Angelus wants the sunshine." Dru pouted like a little child, and then a malicious smile spread across her face. "Except the sunshine doesn't know all the right games to keep him interested. Do you, Sunshine? I know all the best ones. Know just what Daddy wants. I can teach them to you, if you like."

Trying to make sense of Drusilla's twisted, convoluted speech was like trying to make sense of a dream. A nightmare dream. Buffy's mind, already reeling from William's unexpected kiss, couldn't process what the other woman was offering. William seemed to understand, however. "Leave her alone. She's not one of your toys."

"Not nice to be selfish, my Spike."

Buffy had had enough of the raven-haired woman's nonsense ramblings. She rose and came to stand by William's side. "What's the matter? Liam wise up to your crazy and leave you already? Your thrall must be slipping. Could be old age creeping up on you. Maybe you're less _interesting_ than you used to be." Trying her best at a nasty smile, she added, "If you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of something here."

Drusilla didn't flinch. "Sweet, little girl," she crooned. "You want your Liam. And he wants you. Come with me, and you can have him. A pretty little wedding present for my Angelus, wrapped with bows and tinsel. And then comes the real fun, with wrappings of another sort. William would be ever so happy to help. He ties the loveliest knots."

William flinched. "Dru…" he said warningly, and Buffy's stomach turned. Maybe she was naïve and out of her league with these two, but she was beginning to get the picture. It wasn't one she liked.

"Get out," she said.

"Don't you want to make your Liam happy? Give him what he really wants? What he was missing the whole time he was with you, what he was craving?"

"Nothing you have to say interests me." Buffy felt William's broad hand press into her lower back, steadying her, and she leaned into it.

Drusilla whimpered. "Rude little dolly." She looked at William. "Are you coming, my Spike?"

"No, Dru. Not this time. Not anymore."

"She won't be enough for you. You belong in the dark, with me. Not with the sunshine."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and tried not to let her fear that Drusilla was right show on her face. She hadn't been enough for Liam. Why had she thought for even a second William would be attracted to her? She had nothing to offer a man, not one who'd experienced Drusilla's 'charms'. Nevertheless, William remained at her side, and Buffy was grateful. At least he wasn't going to abandon her and complete her humiliation in front of the bitch who'd stolen her love.

"Drusilla!" Liam's voice rang out from down the hallway, calling for his new bride, and Buffy felt decidedly faint. Facing down Drusilla was bad enough; she didn't think she could face her ex as well – not until William moved behind her, his lean body offering the support she needed.

"Drusilla – oh." Liam stepped through the doorway, flashing brown eyes fixed on the tense man at Buffy's back.

"Look," Dru said. "Our Spike has your dolly. But he won't share. We should punish him."

"What William does is none of your concern," Buffy said, striving for cool as a cucumber and almost succeeding. "And I'm nobody's dolly. Or sunshine, or any other ridiculous thing. Now please, go away."

Liam dropped his eyes to Buffy. She lifted her chin and met his gaze head-on, refusing to look down.

"Drusilla," he said. "Let's go, honey."

Buffy bristled. 'Honey' was Liam's pet name for _her_. Too late, he realized what he'd said, but his soft, apologetic expression did nothing to melt her anger.

The bride affected a pout once more. "Spike won't play. Thinks he's too good for us now."

William finally spoke, his tone gentle rather than harsh. "I would have stayed, Dru. This is what you wanted, remember? Listen to Liam. He'll take care of you now." His obvious love for the other woman, despite the way she'd treated him, brought tears to Buffy's eyes. She reached behind, searching for his hand with hers, and held it tightly once she found it.

"Congratulations," she added, trying for the same sincere tone. "I hope you'll be very happy together." William squeezed her hand, and she managed a smile at the newlyweds.

Drusilla studied Buffy, then sniffed, dismissing her. "When you've tired of her, my Spike, I'll be waiting." And with that, she swept out.

* * *

William felt Buffy stiffen against him, and wished he could take back his scheme to confront the happy couple head on. While they'd managed to get a little of their own back, the woman leaning into him was suffering just as much, if not more, her already damaged self-confidence weakened by Dru's parting shot. His plans never did work out the way he intended, and pitting Buffy against Dru was no exception. He felt like a shit for using her so.

Liam didn't follow his bride. "Buffy," he said. "What are you doing with this scumbag? He's no good for you."

Buffy clutched at his hand, her grip painful, but William hid his wince. "Oh yeah?" she asked, and William couldn't help but be impressed by the steel in her voice. "Why's that?"

"He can only hurt you."

"Because, what? He might cheat on me with some crazy slut? Dump me after four years and marry somebody else within weeks? Hey, guess what? Been there, done that. Can't imagine he'll do worse."

The taller man glowered. "Spike – he's dirty, Buffy. Who knows what you might catch from him."

Oh-ho, that was going too far. "Look here, mate. You and me, we were both dipping in the same honey pot. Some days, at the same time. Any fun little surprises, you've already caught and passed them on to your not-so-one-and-only, here." William knew he was clean, but it didn't hurt to remind Buffy of Liam's hypocrisy.

Buffy whirled on him. "Ew. Just _ew_. You know what, you two can take your pissing contest outside. I so don't want to hear this kind of thing." With that, she fled to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving the two men to scowl at each other.

"I swear, if you hurt her –" Liam began.

"More or less than what you did? Girl's devastated. Thinks she's not worth anything."

Liam slumped, a meaty hand coming up to run through his thick, dark hair. "Shit. I know. I seriously fucked up. But Dru – what was I supposed to do?"

William almost felt sorry for the other man. Almost, but not enough to tell him the truth about his status as Daddy. Not enough to back off over Buffy. He'd never had anything against Liam before – they'd happily shared in the bedroom for years – but William blamed him for Dru kicking him out, and it was the one sin that couldn't go unpunished. He shrugged. "You've bollixed things up good and proper, but don't worry, old sport. I'll pick up the pieces for you."

"Leave her be, Spike. Buffy's an innocent."

"So was I, once. Seem to remember you quite enjoyed corrupting me. Making me into a deviant like you. Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

Liam's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Finally, he snarled, "I only opened the door. You're the one who walked through it. Willingly, I might add."

Well, _damn_. Couldn't argue with that.

Liam's face softened, and his dark eyes turned beseeching. "Please, William. Buffy – she's something special. She doesn't deserve to be used in whatever game we're playing."

Fuck. Wanker had to go and play on his sense of honor. "Should've thought of that before you got mixed up with Dru again." Liam grimaced, all set to defend or explain, but William cut him off. "I won't hurt her, you stupid pillock. You should know me better than that by now."

The other man nodded grudgingly. "Yeah, I do. And I'll take care of Dru, William. You know that, right?"

So much for vengeance. Now he and Liam were acting like a pair of bloody nances, promising to do right by each other. What a sorry, pathetic sod he was. "Go on with you. Dru's waiting, and who knows what she'll have gotten up to if you don't hurry." He shoved Liam out the door before the other man could shake his hand, or worse, hug him.

Alone once more, he rested his forehead against the wood, wondering if he wouldn't have been better off just staying home this weekend. Dru – she'd fucked them all over: him, Liam, Buffy. Only she had gotten what she wanted, and the rest of them were left to lick their wounds and carry on as best they could.

And still he missed the crazy bitch, desperately. The only reason he'd had the fortitude to turn Drusilla away just now had been the sure knowledge she hadn't asked him to go with her because she'd missed him, but rather because she couldn't bear to see him with another woman. If she'd given any hint of affection, or longing, he would have run out the door right after her.

Pathetic.

The bathroom door creaked open, and he started at the noise. He'd been so wrapped up in his own misery, he'd forgotten about the woman in there. William took a deep breath, trying to find the last vestiges of his strength. Time to send Buffy on home, and then he could get properly smashed. Hopefully he'd be able to forget even his name before the night was through.

He turned around slowly, and sagged at the sight of her.

She'd been crying. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes bright and shiny, and he was hit with the overwhelming urge to comfort her. It was his fault she'd lost whatever sense of victory she'd gained in walking out of the reception hall, head held high. If only he'd let her go home then, but he'd been selfish. And, truth be told, William hadn't wanted her to leave. He'd been enjoying her company. Enjoying _her_.

Buffy was sweet, and funny, and had hidden reserves of strength she didn't even realize were there. She was beautiful too, and he couldn't deny his attraction to her. That kiss… He'd taken the chance, hoping she wouldn't slap him for his audacity, and it had been a bloody revelation. Just thinking about how she'd returned it with enthusiasm had him hard again, but he hadn't been feeding Liam a line. It wasn't in him to use the girl, no matter how good it might feel to take comfort in her soft, warm curves and sweet smile, and he'd be a bad, bad man to take advantage of her when she was feeling so insecure.

"You okay, pet?"

"I've been better. Tell me," she said. "What's this Angelus and Spike business?"

"Ah. Those are… well, Dru gives her boys nicknames. Alter egos, I suppose, for in the bedroom." He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and coughed to cover his discomfort. "William is for the real world. He's a good man. A model citizen. Spike… is somebody else entirely. Makes it easier to perform."

"Huh." She was standing in front of him now, and looked him in the eye. "So. You. And _Angelus_. Sounded like you know each other pretty well."

"Er –"

"Well enough that you know his tastes. In the bedroom." Buffy flushed at this, but didn't look away.

"Well –"

"Good. Because I want you to teach me the kinds of things he likes."


	5. Chapter 5

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL POST AT THIS SITE.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME AT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN, USER NAME spuffy_luvr (archiveofourown DOT org)**

**OR**

**AT ELYSIAN FIELDS, USER NAME spuffy luvr (dark-solace DOT org).**

**Same story title, "Piece of Cake".**

**I'd provide direct links, but ff. net won't allow links.**

**Thanks for reading, and for the reviews. Hope to catch you at one of the other sites! I promise it will be worth those extra few clicks. :)**

* * *

.

"You – _what_?"

There was no way he'd heard her right. No way in _hell_ she wanted to learn the dark and twisted games Angelus got up to with Dru, no matter that his rock-hard cock thought it was a brilliant idea. Luscious images of a well-trained Buffy aside, William understood in that moment Liam's need to protect this girl. Keep her innocent.

"I want you to teach me," she repeated, a little defiantly. "Because you and I both know this marriage isn't going to last. And when Liam comes crawling back to me, I intend to know how to keep him _interested_ this time."

His eyes glazed over at the thought of a leather-clad Buffy forcing Angelus to crawl on all fours, whip in hand and a sneer on her face. "Jesus," he said. "You don't know what you're asking, pet."

"I know I don't want to be the innocent, naïve little girl who can't satisfy a man anymore. I know this is what I need to keep Liam when he… if he…" William suspected Buffy losing her innocence would be just the thing to drive Liam away for good, but he didn't tell her that. She was in a no-win situation - couldn't keep Liam's interest when he craved something darker, and wouldn't appeal if she did know how to fulfill his fantasies.

When he didn't answer, she swallowed heavily and averted her eyes. "N-never mind. Not like you'd be interested in – "

Startled out of his thoughts, he gathered Buffy up in his embrace, unable to withstand her devastated expression. "Hush now. Let me hold you a little tighter, and you'll feel just how interested I am. And not just to teach you," he said. "Interested in _you_. Exactly as you are right now."

"R-really?"

"Been wanting you all night, love."

Buffy pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Oh. Thank god. I mean – I don't have to feel so mortified for throwing myself at you now. I kinda figured you were ready to give me the 'Thanks but I just don't see you that way' speech."

"That's definitely not the issue."

"What is, then?"

He laughed humorlessly. "I find myself in the awkward position of agreeing with your prat of an ex. This is not the life for you, love. You're too good for it. Liam didn't leave you because you weren't enough, Buffy. He left because _he_ wasn't good enough. Don't become someone you're not for his sake."

"But how do you know it's not who I am?"

* * *

The look of consternation on William's face had Buffy holding back a watery giggle. He'd moved away from her to plop heavily on the couch, and was obviously trying to come to grips with the disparity between his darker desires and his belief that she wasn't the kind of girl who could get off on kinky sex. But Buffy didn't want to be the good girl anymore – the good girl was a boring prude who couldn't keep her lover's interest. She'd wanted to be more adventuresome in the bedroom for a long time now, and here was somebody who could give her just that. Somebody who stirred her blood, and made her laugh, and was a prime candidate for teaching her the kinds of things she wanted to learn.

"Look," she said. "Just because I've been nothing but vanilla all my life – vanilla without even any sprinkles – it doesn't mean it's all I've wanted. I _wanted_ to do more with Liam, but, well. He never did. Too bad what he thought he wanted wasn't the same as what he craved." William watched her steadily, still not saying a word, so she went forward with the speech she'd worked out while she was in the bathroom. "Since you know what he likes, and since you're… experienced… I'm guessing you'll be a good teacher. Plus, we seem to be attracted to each other. It's not like it'll be a great hardship, right?"

"I can think of worse ways to spend an evening," he agreed with a chuckle. "But tell me, love, what do you think this will entail? What kinds of dirty, kinky acts are you envisioning learning?"

"Uh." Buffy blushed. "I – I guess, um. Role playing? And maybe different positions. Or handcuffs and blindfolds. And…" Her voice fell to a whisper. "Anal sex?"

William curled his tongue behind his teeth. "Is that all?"

Oh, god. _Is that all?_ There was more? Okay, she'd heard of things like whips and chains and hot wax, but did people actually do that? Well, obviously some did, but _Liam_?

Maybe Liam didn't, but what if _Angelus_ did? And hadn't it sounded like they'd had threesomes together? William was right. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. "I – I don't know," she said. "It's not like I'm an expert on these things. Pure and innocent vanilla-girl, here, remember? You're supposed to be telling me."

He stood quickly and closed the distance between them, movements sinuous and cat-like, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "Oh, Buffy." William's voice deepened to a sound like dark chocolate, and she couldn't help but shiver. _This_ was the man who'd told her nothing was wrong in the bedroom. "That's just the introductory package, love. An average night for plenty of folks. You've barely touched on the things I know. The things I can show you."

William was so close, if she breathed just a little deeper, her breasts would rub against the fabric of his shirt. One of his hands ghosted up and down her bare arm, making the tiny hairs stand on end, and she shivered again. Her brain screamed at her to retreat, to back down from this dangerous game she was playing, but she took a breath and pretended to be somebody she was not. Somebody brave and confident. "I – I – Just because I don't know what to ask for doesn't mean I won't like it."

His irises disappeared into black of his pupils. In a flash, he'd pulled her tight against him, and she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her belly. Buffy sucked in a breath, knees trembling.

"You're playing with fire, little girl," he whispered in her ear, breath hot against her skin. With the tip of his tongue, he traced the shell of her ear. "What if you find you don't want to know all the things Angelus likes. What if it's too much for you?"

Buffy wormed her hands between their bodies, up to his chest, and pushed him away. "I can always say no, can't I?"

Instantly, his demeanor changed. "'Course you can. If you're serious – if you really mean to do this – you'd be in charge. I'd never coerce you into doing something you didn't want. Not saying I'm agreeing to your proposal, mind. But if we did, it'd be your show."

"So there you go." Buffy smiled in relief, though her knees still quaked. "You can tell me what you think I should know, and I'll tell you if I want to try it or not."

He sighed. "For the record, there's nothing lacking about you the way you are now. Liam's the one what should be trying to earn your love, not the other way around."

Just like that, Buffy's feelings of inadequacy faded, at least a little. Just enough to make her feel like she _could_ be interesting. "I'm not doing this _just_ for him," she said carefully, feeling out the truth of her statement. "I want to know for me. I want – more. I want to know what I like, and I want to have fun learning how to play. And what you call the introductory package? Might be good enough for me. Or maybe I'll discover I'm a bad, dirty girl. You never know." William snorted, and she laughed with him. "So what do you say?"

"I say you're something else, Buffy. _And_ I say I need a drink. You want one?"

"Oh boy, do I ever."

* * *

Apparently, William had brought an entire liquor store along with him to the wedding. His earlier drunken behavior had faded into a kind of sobriety by the time they'd returned to his hotel room, but it didn't take long for either of them to work up a buzz. He had a good head start, and she was a cheap drunk. By some unspoken agreement, neither of them mentioned Buffy's proposal, instead sticking to inconsequential conversation. They were well into of a bottle of whiskey before Buffy found the courage to ask, "_Should_ I be getting tested for STDs? And do you have anything I could catch?"

William choked around the mouth of the bottle he'd just upended.

"What? It's a fair question."

"Bit of a subject change. Childhood pets to communicable diseases. You need to give a bloke some warning, pet."

"Sorry."

"Fair question, like you said." He used his shirttail to wipe his neck and face. "I'm clean. I take precautions. Get tested regularly. And unless Liam's been dallying elsewhere, you should be safe."

Buffy grabbed the bottle from him and took her own drink. "Good. Teach me something."

"Now?"

"You need to make up a lesson plan first?"

"You're _drunk_."

"So?" She could feel her lower lip creeping out. "So are you."

He frowned, trying to work that one out. "Yeah, but… Don't want you to feel bad 'bout anything tomorrow. When the false courage wears off."

Awww. He was kinda sweet, for a pervert. Mmm, sweet. Sweet William. Sweet kisses… She stared at his lips, wishing he would kiss her again. Now would be good. Except he was still talking.

"…want to be able to remember…"

If he wouldn't kiss her, then she'd have to take matters into her own hands. She dropped the bottle and crawled across the couch to where he sat sprawled and loose-limbed, and climbed into his lap. He shut up then, staring up at her, and Buffy cupped his face. "You kiss good," she said, and crashed her mouth to his.

William sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter, while his other hand cupped her face in return, thumb stroking her cheek. His warm, whiskey-soaked tongue dueled with hers, and she moaned into his mouth. With a grunt, he twisted them around, pressing her into the couch and covering her body with his. Buffy twined her leg around his, shuddering when it allowed his hard length to rest between her legs. She shuddered again when his hand slid from the bare skin of her calf up her leg, under the hem of her dress, until it rested on her hip.

"So soft," he murmured against her mouth, then dragged his lips along her jaw and to her neck. Buffy squirmed beneath him and buried her hands in his thick hair as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her shoulder. His fingers traced the lace of her panties, dipping below to feather over the skin of her buttocks.

She tugged at his hair and dragged his head upwards. "More kisses." He obliged, nipping at her lips.

"I want to have you, Buffy. Want to bury myself in you and make love to you all night long."

_Yes, please_. "O-okay."

"But I won't." He pushed himself up on stiff arms, and Buffy whimpered at the loss of contact. She arched her pelvis upward, trying to reclaim the delicious friction that had disappeared. "I meant it before. We should wait 'til we both have clear heads to make that decision." Buffy pouted at him, too lost in sensation to care about anything else at the moment, and William groaned. "Bloody hell, woman, don't show me that lip."

"Wanna play," she said. "Wanna feel _good_ for a change."

A slow smile spread across his face. "That, I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Just a reminder: all future chapters will be posted at Elysian Fields or Archive of Our Own.

Chapter Six is now up on those websites.

Thanks for following along. I'm sorry for making you switch to a different archive, but I prefer to abide by the rules of this site. I'd rather self-restrict than have my stories pulled or my account suspended. It does happen. Besides, I didn't build this site, I don't maintain it, and I don't pay to use it. The people who do all this for the rest of us free of charge only ask a few things from us, and one them is to not post outright smut. I think it's a fair exchange!

Elysian Fields: dark-solace .org user spuffy luvr

OR

AO3: archiveofourown .org user spuffy_luvr

Hope to see you there!


End file.
